XIII, and XIV
by left4dead321
Summary: A short story about Roxas, and Xion...Just like XII, and XIII


Roxas yawned he had a hard day of work Axel was still at Castle Oblivion."It's so boring just waiting for Axel to return." Roxas thought as Xion sat down beside him."Hey Roxas how was work?" Xion asked as Roxas smiled."Oh recon again jeez recon is so boring." Roxas said as Xion laughed a bit."I know but not all the time." Xion said as Roxas handed her some Sea Salt ice cream.

Xion leaned against Roxas as she pulled our her cell phone."Roxas hold still, and smile I wanna take a picture!" Xion whined as she tried to get a good shoot."I can't believe Saix thought giving us cell phones would actually help us keep on track." Roxas said as Xion use the picture she took as her background."What's your ring tone?" Xion asked as Roxas gave her a smile."Sanctuary by Utada I believe." Roxas said as Xion laugh.

Xion looked at her phone and pulled out her ring tones."Mine's Simple, and Clean." Xion said as she scooted closer to Roxas."Well that's cool." Roxas said as he checked out his games."What games did you get?" Roxas asked as Xion smiled."Oh I got Birth By Sleep." Xion said as Roxas took out his list of games."I got Chain Of Memories." Roxas said a bit happy."Did you know that Xigbar's phone had pictures of women on it?" Roxas asked as Xion shook her head."Eww he's such a pig." Xion said as she scooted closer to Roxas.

Roxas laughed at his thoughts."What is it?" Xion asked curious."It's just on Demxy cell it had melodies that's it just songs!" Roxas said as Xion got to his side."Oh really what does Xemnas have on his?" Xion asked as Roxas froze in thought."You don't want to know trust me no one needs to know." Roxas said as he shivered."Okay do you want to RTC now?" Xion asked leaning on his side trying to get a little rest."Sure let's go." Roxas said as he got up.

Xion got up but tripped she almost fell of the tower if Roxas didn't grab her."XION...Don't scare me like that!" Roxas said holding onto her arm."Roxas thanks." Xion said as he pulled her into a hug."I feel a weird feeling in my chest Roxas what is it?" Xion asked as she pinned Roxas to the walkway on the tower."I don't know but I have that feeling too Xion when I first knew you were a girl I had this weird feeling." Roxas said as he placed his hand were his heart would be if he wasn't a nobody.

Xion placed her hand on where her heart would be."Xion maybe we could stay here for a bit." Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around Xion."Yeah that sounds nice." Xion said their eyes locked on to each other."Is it alright if I close my eyes for a little bit?" Xion asked as Roxas stroked her hair."Sure it's fine." Roxas said as Xion fell asleep on him. Roxas closed his eyes he fell asleep while he was dreaming he saw a vision.

There was a boy, and a girl in a cave talking to each other."Your really going back there Sora?" A girl similar to Xion asked."Yeah I have to save Riku, Kairi." Sora said as Kairi gave him a charm of some sort."That's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi lectured as she smiled."Don't forget wherever you are I'll always be with you." Kairi said as Sora smiled."I love you Kairi." Sora said as the two embraced each other kissing passionately.

Roxas woke up his cell phone was ringing."Hello?" Roxas asked a bit dazed."Where the devil are you, and Xion I've texted both of you to get your asses back here hours ago!" Saix yelled angrily."Sorry me, and Xion fell asleep we'll get there soon." Roxas said as Saix hung up. Roxas checked out the text Saix gave him, and it seems like he got two pictures one from Saix, and one from Xigbar. **Get ur Asses back here now! With hatred Saix.**

Roxas sighed with annoyance."Some how this doesn't surprise me." Roxas said as he checked out the picture that Saix gave him. The picture was Saix chewing both of Roxas, and Xion head."And that doesn't surprise me." Roxas said as he checked out the pic that Xigbar gave him. The picture showed Roxas, and Xion making out."Jeez Xigbar you're a real bastard." Roxas said as Xion woke up."Good morning Roxas." Xion said kissing Roxas on his chin.

The two embraced each other both looking lovingly into their eyes."I think I understand this feeling Xion..It's love we're feeling love!" Roxas said as Xion kissed him on the lips."Weird I didn't know nobodies can feel emotions." Xion said confused."Well we're probably special." Roxas said getting up with Xion attached to him."We have to go back to the castle." Roxas said opening a portal.

The two went back to the castle both were lectured by Saix but after that they went to Xion's room they started to relax again. "How mad can one guy get?" Roxas asked as Xion went into her bathroom."I know he's such a ass!" Xion said changing into her pajamas. Xion came out in a short blue sleeve shirt, and some pajama shorts with a papau fruit on the rear end."What's that on your butt?" Roxas asked holding back his laughter."I heard that there's this world with star shape fruit if you share it with someone then your fates intertwine you'll be together forever."Xion said blushing.

Xion laid down on her bed she snuggled next to Roxas who still wore his coat."Good night Roxas." Xion said closing her eyes."Good night star butt!" Roxas joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist snuggling with her."Whatever spike head." Xion said as they fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
